Rome
|First Appearance = "Destiny" |Last Appearance = "When Fates Collide" |Location = Italia |Inhabitants = Julius Caesar, Brutus, Augustus Caesar, Marc Antony, Eve }} Rome or "Roma" is the capital city of Italia. It was also the political capital of the country, home to the emperor and senators. It went through many political changes through the years, but it's two most notable stages were that of the Roman Republic and the Roman Empire. Democracy The events depicted below are based on the events that happened in Xena: Warrior Princess. They are merely based on the events of real history, but are not an exact replication. For the real historical events, visit their respective Wikipedia entries, cited appropriately below. Rise and Fall of the Roman Republic The Roman Republic is the name given to time period which Rome was ruled by a Republican style of democracy. It eventually became the Roman Empire, as a result of pivotal events consisting of the murder of Julius Caesar, the murder of Cleopatra, the defeat and death of both Marc Antony and Brutus and finally the Roman Senators appointing Octavius as the Emperor. Julius Caesar attempted to conquer many lands, notably Gaul and Britannia. He was defeated by Bodecia and Xena in Britannia. Whilst in Gaul, he captured Vercinix, the leader of the opposition. Xena and Gabrielle captured Crassus, one of Caesar's greatest allies, in exchange for Vercinix. Caesar promised his people the public execution of Vercinix, but Gabrielle switched Vercinix for Crassus in the prison cell. When 'Vercinix' was taken out to be executed, Caesar realized at the last minute that it was in fact Crassus that was being executed. Too late prevent the execution, Pompey Magnus told Caesar to give the people what they wanted and had no choice but execute Crassus. and Xena talk about Vercinix and Crassus in "When in Rome"]]Pompey, a foe of Caesar's, began to wage a fierce and bloody civil war against him. Xena managed to bring their war to a remote place in Greece, where she played them against each other and made them waste many of their troops. Caesar then gave Brutus, his second in command, orders to take the Telaquire Amazon village in an attempt to secure every piece of land available. This resulted in the death of Ephiny and the return of Gabrielle as Queen. Pompey also wanted the village and sparked a fierce battle between the Amazons, Pompey and Caesar. Xena killed Pompey and gave his head to Brutus. She warned him that Caesar will one day turn on him, as he did with her, Crassus and now Pompey. Gabrielle gave Caesar a peace treaty between the Amazons and Rome, but Caesar burnt it, as he said that if he didn't have control of them, they were a threat. Brutus began to heed Xena's warnings, when he realized that Caesar was beginning to think he was powerful than he actually was. He conspired with the other Senators of Rome and they plotted against Caesar and killed him, just before he crucified Xena and Gabrielle. After the murder of Caesar, Rome was without a ruler for a long time. Marc Antony and Brutus separately tried to secure provinces, most notably Egypt. Brutus secretly killed Cleopatra, the queen of Egpyt, and Xena posed as her to protect Egypt's democracy from being secured by Rome. Marc Antony fell in love with Xena (thinking she was Cleopatra) and she fell in love with him, too. Octavius, the adoptive son of Julius Caesar, also traveled to Egypt to find Cleopatra, only to find Xena in her place. She gave Octavius control of her fleet and he waged war against an already warring Marc Antony and Brutus. Xena then killed Marc Antony and Gabrielle killed Brutus, which allowed for Octavius to seemingly take his place as the ruler of Rome. Beginnings of the Roman Empire The Roman Empire is the name given to the time period during and after the reign of the first emperor of Rome, Augustus Caesar, the successor of Julius Caesar. After being appointed Emperor, Octavius took the name of Augustus Caesar. When Xena and Gabrielle were presumed dead, Caesar gave Eve, the daughter of Xena, the false name of Livia in order to protect her from the Olympians. He sent her to a boarding school when she was a child, where she was taught how to fight. She grew in the ranks and by her early twenties was a Roman General. She became engaged to Augustus, but started an affair with Ares. Before she was to wed him and become the Empress, Xena awoke from her 25-year entombment and exposed her affair with Ares, causing Augustus to call off the wedding. Livia, unaware that Xena was her mother, was defiant not to listen to Xena's rantings and believed that her claim was a lie. She took some soldiers that were still loyal to her and she traveled across Itallia, wreaking terror and destroying every village in sight. Xena eventually stopped and got through to her. It is unknown what happens to Augustus after this, but Caligula eventually takes over as the emperor of Rome. He had a lust for power and woman, as well as tried to steal the Divinity of Aphrodite. He linked himself to her and made her mortal and himself immortal. His transformation into a god took time, which was time enough for Xena to intervene and stop him. Equipped with the power to kill gods, she took on Caligula. The Archangel Michael becomes impatient with Xena's method to take down Caligula and tries to intervene by killing Aphrodite himself. Xena stops him and is stopped from killing him by Eli, when he strips her of her power to kill gods. She manages to trick Caligula into killing himself, which breaks the link between him and Aphrodite. Notable Romans *Julius Caesar *Augustus Caesar *Brutus *Marc Antony *Eve *Crassus * Pompey Gallery File:Caesar's_Palace.jpg|Caesar's Palace title card (XWP: "When in Rome...") File:Romexena.jpg|(XWP: "The Ides of March") Appearances See Also *Italia *Sicily *Julius Caesar *Crucifixion de:Rom Category:Cities Category:Romans